


Kinky Fuckery

by Erikutta



Category: Ian Gallagher&Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich - Fandom, Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikutta/pseuds/Erikutta
Summary: Based on the Prompt: Kinda sexy how you put those cuffs on me. Will I need a safe word? Cop: the fuck is wrong with you?Probably not what they wanted, but I had a rough night and needed to keep my mind busy, so this is what I came up with...





	Kinky Fuckery

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to fandom friends Heather (whaticameherefor) for convincing me to write this and looking at the first part to see if it was worth it, Kelly (galpal_007) - my awesome Beta! , Dee (kitteninmyhair) - whom I got to meet his week!, and Sarah (Ride4812) for always encouraging me.
> 
> Love this fandom and everyone in it!

After a 60 hour work week, Ian Gallagher was ready to relax and see where the night took him. His brother, Lip, had texted him earlier about meeting up at a new bar down the street from his office. He walked down the block and opened the door to what looked like a new hipster paradise called, The Botanist. 

It was open and airy, a large rectangular bar with white quartz counters in the middle and tables and banquettes around the perimeter. There was greenery and fresh flowers throughout the whole space. Ian noted that it was just the kind of bar he could relax in, different from the bars in Boystown that were dark and dingy, filled with closeted men and twinks. And definitely was not like The Alibi. This was just a bar that was focused on creative cocktails and good conversation.

Ian sat on a stool and took the menu the bearded bartender passed him. As he scanned over the extensive list, Lip walked up beside him.

“Hello, dear brother, isn’t this place cool? Heard about it from a friend last week and liked the concept, ‘craft cocktails and good friends’ is the Instagram tag line.”

“I didn’t even notice them working on this place. I like how close it is to work,” Ian replied.

“So, what’s new? Besides you slaving away at work all the time?” Lip asked.

“Not much to report. Thank god I enjoy my job, so the hours don’t bother me, I guess. But I do miss time with friends and family. Glad you suggested this.” 

“Man, I love that you found a career you love, but you need to get out more. You haven’t had a date in how long? And I know you want more than a Boystown quickie.”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s been mostly porn and my palm lately.”

The bartender returned and they ordered their fancy drinks, along with a few snacks to munch on. Ian knew he had a bad habit of skipping lunch due to his work schedule, and he was famished.

“What’s new in the world of gay porn?” Lip asked.

Ian laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing really new to sex, Lip. But I do kinda have a bondage fetish these days.”  
Raising his eyebrows, Lip smirked at his brother and then turned to accept their drinks. They both sipped the alcohol and Ian let the warmth of the scotch slide down his throat, secretly wishing it was something else.

“Well, not sure we’re gonna find a willing participant for a little S&M for you at this place, but you never know,” Lip quirked.

“Nah, it’s cool. I’d settle for a tight ass though.”

Lip laughed,“OK, let’s see what we can do about that.”

The brothers continued to catch up on work, family, Lip’s current flavor of the month, and pop culture. Before they knew it, they had four drinks each and a plate of hummus with veggies and pita, and an avocado dip with chips. Gotta love the fancy shit at a craft cocktail bar. Needless to say, Ian was catching a good buzz.

A few ladies sat down next to Ian. A girl turned and asked what the brothers had tried from the menu. The conversation flowed from there and soon the Gallagher men were on drink seven and the women on drink three. 

“Nah, no women ever. Gold star gay!” Ian slurred.

“Always our luck, right Sarah?” a blonde named Heather said. 

“Yep, we can’t ever seem to meet normal men that aren’t already taken or gay. I should have known you wouldn’t be available, Ian. You’re so pretty,” Sarah sighed.

Their third friend, Dee, chimed in, “Got any decent friends?” 

“Sorry, Dee. Wish we did, you ladies are fun and smoking hot,” Lip said. The girls laughed at Lip’s booming voice, completely unaware as he was now wasted.

Ian excused himself to head to the men’s room and Lip ordered another round as two men tried to push themselves between the women and Lip.

“Hey, ladies, what’re you drinking?” one asked. They were both clearly North Side douchebags, probably stockbrokers. 

“Just sampling different drinks,” Sarah said. She looked at her friends who were looking down, none of them interested in the two men.

“Yeah? Anything we can taste?” One of the new guys asked.

“Um, not really into drinking after strangers,” Heather answered.

“Ah, come on. You know you want to share with me, babe,” The other said, wrapping his arm around Heather’s shoulder.

“No, I really don’t,” she said. Heather twisted her body away from the guy so his arm would fall off her shoulder.

“Don’t be like that, we know you’re single, your buddy there announced it to the bar,” he said, as he nodded his head in Lip’s direction.

His friend laughed loudly and added, “Besides, we think we could be just what you ladies need tonight.”

“Oh yeah?” Dee asked. “Tell me more about what we need.”

“Three women out on a Friday night, you need a good fuck.”

Lip had heard enough, he didn’t want to get in the way if the girls were interested, but this was borderline disrespectful, even for his own crude nature this was going a bit too far. “Hey, man. That anyway to talk to a lady?”

Douchebag number two turned to Lip and said, “Fuck off, Bart Simpson.”

Ian was walking back to the bar and caught the conversation as he approached. 

“I always thought he was more Homer than Bart, but maybe that’s just me,” Ian said.

“Whatever, dude,” Douchebag Two said.

Dee looked over at Ian and rolled her eyes, she knew these guys weren’t finished trying to get in their pants. “Look, Troy, we appreciate your effort, but it’s just not gonna happen.”

“Who the fuck is Troy, my name is Brad,” Douchebag number one said.

“Of course it is,” Sarah laughed.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Brad asked

“Not a thing, Brad. We hope you two have a good night, but we are just here to hang with our friends,” Heather said.

“Really, you’re gonna turn us down for these tools?” Douchebag Two asked as he slid his arm around Sarah’s waist.

Lip shook his head, everything was moving in slow motion from the alcohol. He noticed Ian’s eyes go wide at the sight of his hand squeezing Sarah’s waist. Before he knew what was happening, Ian jerked Douchebag Two’s arm off of Sarah.

“What the fuck, bro, don’t fucking touch me,” he yelled.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have touched her either, ‘BRO’,” Ian replied.

“She didn’t seem to mind it,” Two smirked as he wrapped his arm back around Sarah’s waist.

Sarah shoved the asshole away from her and Ian took that as his cue. He reached back, made a tight fist, and swung. The crunch of fist connecting to jaw was enough to make heads around the bar turn.

Brad shouted, “What the fuck?” as his friend stumbled backwards into Dee. She quickly pushed him out of her way.

Douchebag Two caught his bearings and moved to swing back at Ian, as Brad watched Lip push Ian aside and duck the swing. Ian and Lip knew how to fight, wasted or not. Their years spent growing up on the South Side came with a few upsides. 

Lip threw a punch at Douchebag Two’s ribs, then turned to take a swing at Brad, who now had Ian in a headlock. With the girls moving out of the way, the fight escalated quickly. The Northsiders were able to get in a few good shots since they weren’t as drunk as the Gallagher’s, but soon the bouncer’s arrived and pulled them apart before tossing them out of the bar. 

As luck would have it, Officer Mickey Milkovich and his partner, Officer Kelly Schmidt, happened to be a few blocks over when a call came in about a bar fight at The Botanist. They quickly made it there to find four men out front, two were clearly intoxicated as they slurred their apologies to a few women and the other two who sat on the curb nursing their wounds.

Officer Milkovich approached the drunk men as his partner tended to the men on the curb. “You wanna tell me what happened inside, boys?”

Lip looked over at the cop as he hadn’t noticed their arrival. “Evening, Officer,” he said, “so nice of you to help out.”

Mickey scoffed at his reply and continued, “You start this fight?”

“Nah, I did, Officer,” Ian mumbled as he turned towards the policeman, but was still looking down at his bruised hand.

It was at that moment that Mickey Milkovich noticed the redhead’s striking good looks. He gasped slightly as he gave him a once over. “Oh, yeah? Well then you’re the man in trouble, huh?”

“Officers, these two were defending our honor, it’s those two with her that you should question,” Dee insisted.

Officer Schmidt looked over at her partner and rolled her eyes, “These two want to press charges.”

“Oh, come on!” Lip roared, “you were grabbing them and harassing them.”

The women were also shouting protests and speaking over each other to defend the Gallagher brothers. Mickey was growing frustrated as he could not hear anything coherent between the shouting women and drunk men.

“Alright, alright, shut up, all of you before I take everyone in,” Mickey yelled. “You two,” Mickey pointed at the North Side men, “were you bothering these women and their dates?”

“No, they weren’t interested and the ladies were out looking for men. We approached them and then these two started swinging,” Brad explained.

“Yeah, that one shouted it to the whole bar,” Douchebag Two added as he pointed at Lip.

“Officer, we were just out on a Friday night and met Ian and Lip at the bar. We were enjoying the conversation and we did nothing to give the other two men the impression we wanted to talk to them. We told them we weren’t interested, but they wouldn’t leave us alone,” Heather said.

“Yeah, and Troooooy put his hands on her,” Ian added, pointing at Sarah. Ian had yet to look at either officer as he was busy tending to the women and his sore hand.

“My name is not Troy, you fucking faggot,” Douchebag Two hissed with malice in his tone.

“Whoa, whoa, there is no need to use that kind of language, sir,” Officer Schmidt said.

Mickey took a moment to absorb this bit of info about the redhead named Ian just as he finally looked up at the officer. They made eye contact and Mickey’s heart stuttered while Ian’s eyes grew wide and a slow smirk formed.

“Officer, are we in trouble?” Ian asked Mickey.

“Yes!” Douchebag Two screamed, “fucking arrest them for assaulting us.”

“You saying you didn’t fight back?” Kelly asked.

“Well, we were just trying to defend ourselves,” Brad said, “they started it.”

All at once everyone started shouting at each other again. Mickey looked over at his partner and gave her a nod. They both pulled out their handcuffs and prepared to separate the group.

When Lip noticed what was happening, he kicked Ian, wiggled his eyebrows, and said, “Ian, looks like your night might turn out okay after all.”

Ian looked at Officer Milkovich to find him holding the handcuffs and he started laughing. Mickey was clueless as to what could be so funny at a time like this, but he was ready to get this over with. The moment he placed his hand on Ian’s shoulder, he felt a jolt go through his body. Ian felt it too and he gasped as Mickey’s hand remained on his shoulder. 

“Sir, I’m going to have to take you down to the station, please place your hands behind your back,” Mickey instructed as Kelly turned Lip around to place him in cuffs.

Sarah and Heather begged for the officers to leave the Gallaghers alone and ignore the assholes who caused the whole mess. Dee went over and pleaded with the other two to not press charges or else she would do the same to them for touching her friends.

“So, Officer Hottie, you enjoy this part of the job?” Ian asked as he watched his brother be pushed into the cop car.

Mickey snorted, “What part of the job is that, Red?” Mickey was most definitely enjoying this part tonight. While he knew that Ian had assaulted the two assholes, he also knew that he probably wasn’t going to actually arrest Ian or Lip.

“The one where you get to use the handcuffs.” 

Mickey tried not to laugh, he knew he needed to focus and get Ian in the car so that they could then get rid of Brad and ‘Not Troy’. 

“Not much fun dealing with drunks,” he replied. Mickey gripped Ian’s wrists tight as he placed the cuffs on him.

“Kinda sexy how you put those cuffs on me. Will I need a safe word?” Ian asked, his voice suddenly deeper and lust filled.

Officer Schmidt laughed loudly and raised her eyebrows a few times at her partner. While Mickey was amused, he was also a little annoyed that Ian wasn’t taking this a little more serious.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Mickey asked, but there was no seriousness to his tone.

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?” Ian said as he turned to look at Mickey over his shoulder.

“Yes, he probably would, now get in the car,” Officer Schmidt said, helping her partner load the drunk man in beside his brother.

“Oh, will he get a little rough if I don’t?” Ian asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Officer Schmidt laughed and Mickey groaned, “Just get inside.”

Sarah approached Officer Milkovich and asked him to please call her if they were being arrested and handed him her business card. “And give this to Lip, please,” she said as she handed Schmidt another one.

Ian was in the back seat mooning over Officer Milkovich, telling Lip how sexy he was and how he wouldn’t need to watch porn that night, as the two cops climbed into the front seats, Officer Schmidt taking over the driving duties.

“Alright you two, where do you live?” Schmidt barked.

“What?” Ian said, confused. 

“We aren’t really going to arrest you two, those guys were dicks, we know that, see it all the time. You two are drunk and we’re taking you home,” Officer Milkovich explained.

Lip had sobered up a bit, but Ian was still pretty buzzed. They looked at each other, shocked at this news. Before Ian could say something that may make them change their minds, Lip let them know both of their addresses.

After they dropped Lip at his apartment, Officer Schmidt drove towards Ian’s.

“Ian, you OK back there?” Mickey asked. 

“Yes, sir, hottie, sir,” he replied.

Kelly laughed and asked, “You in the military, Ian?”

“ROTC in high school, but I still love a man in a uniform, and the authority it brings,” he said in a sing songy voice.

Schmidt looked over at her partner to see him looking down with a smile on his face. They pulled up in front of Ian’s building and she said, “Ian, Officer Milkovich is going to make sure you get in OK.”

Mickey got out of the cruiser and opened the back door. His partner told him to take his time and gave him a wink as he led Ian inside, still cuffed. 

“You gonna keep me in these things all night, Officer?” Ian asked slowly.

“Call me, Mickey,” he said, as he just laughed and steered Ian towards the stairs. Ian tripped at one point and Mickey quickly gripped his arms tighter so he wouldn’t fall

“You got strong hands, bet they’d feel really good on-” Ian started.

“What apartment number, Ian?” Mickey interrupted.

“403.”

“So, Mickey, you never answered me about liking the handcuffs,” Ian said.

“Uh huh, where are your keys?”

“In my pocket, guess you’ll have to get them out - Sir.”

Mickey turned Ian around and unlocked the cuffs from his wrists. “You can get them yourself.”

As much as Mickey would have loved to dig into Ian’s pockets, he was on duty and needed to stay focused, which was becoming more difficult now. The redhead was hot.

Ian fumbled with the key a few times before Mickey placed his hand on Ian’s to steady it while unlocking the door.

Ian gazed into Mickey’s eyes as their hands touched. He didn’t know whether to open the door or kiss the gorgeous cop in front of him, the alcohol was clearly clouding his judgement.

Sensing what was going through Ian’s mind, Mickey pulled his hand away and looked at the lock expectantly. What he really wanted to do was completely out of line, but he couldn’t help these electric feelings running through his veins.

Ian pushed the door open and walked inside, turned and waited for Mickey to follow him in, and was surprised when he didn’t. 

“Aren’t you going to make sure I don’t pass out or fall down? Shouldn’t you tuck me in, Mickey-er...Officer?”

Mickey knew this was a bad idea, but he couldn’t control the desire anymore. He walked into the apartment and followed Ian to his bedroom. As he leaned in the doorway, Ian stripped down. Mickey took a deep, stuttering breath.

Ian just stood by his bed staring at Mickey. He wanted him to get those handcuffs back out, to do a full body search, or anything that involved Mickey’s strong hands. “You just gonna stand there, Sir?”

Mickey was floored. His partner was downstairs waiting for him, he was on duty, but the hottest man he’d ever seen was in his boxer briefs in front of him and clearly wanted to fuck. His enormous bulge wasn’t missed by Mickey.

“Fuck, man. I can’t, I gotta go,” Mickey said in a tone more unconvincing to himself than Ian.

“You sure, Officer Milkovich? I was hoping you’d use those handcuffs again…”

Mickey’s breath hitched and he shook his head in an effort to get himself out of this stupor.

“Ian, as much as I would love to join you right now, you’re drunk, and I am on duty.”

Ian sighed and let his deflation known as he looked down and asked, “OK, well, another time?”

Mickey walked over to Ian and raised his chin with his hand. Ian looked up into the blue eyes and licked his lips. “Officer?”

“Again, you can call me, Mickey,” he said.

“OK, Mickey. Can I see you again?” Ian asked with puppy eyes.

Mickey knew it was all sorts of wrong, but he felt this draw to Ian, one he’d never felt so quickly to anyone else before. “Yeah, you can.” Mickey pulled out his phone and passed it to Ian so he could give him his number.

“You’ll call?” Ian asked, sounding like a nervous kid. He reached out to place his hand around the back of Mickey’s neck.

“Fuck, yes, I will,” Mickey replied and leaned in to Ian’s pull.

Before their lips met, Ian’s phone rang loudly from the floor, causing them to jolt apart.

“Uh, you gonna be OK?” Mickey asked as he stepped back into the hallway, coming to his senses.

“Yes, sir...Mickey,” Ian replied as he slid down his boxer briefs, freeing his erection.

“Fuuuuuck,” Mickey said as he licked his lips. “I gotta go, fuck, I gotta go.”

Mickey knew if he didn’t turn around right then, he was risking way too much. He actually wanted to see Ian again too, and leaving would allow that to happen. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow, Ian,” Mickey said and then turned for the door. He could hear Ian groan loudly. “And go ahead and pick out that safe word!” he added as he pulled the door closed behind him.

Ian flung himself on his bed, grabbed his lube from the bedside table, and took care of himself with images of Mickey and his handcuffs.


End file.
